


The Diary

by thefrankestshadows



Series: Derry Girls drabbles [1]
Category: Derry Girls (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Northern Irish Troubles, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26757751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefrankestshadows/pseuds/thefrankestshadows
Summary: It was one of those days that made Erin feel so small and so helpless against the big world.
Series: Derry Girls drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949323
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	The Diary

It was one of those days that made Erin feel so small and so helpless against the big world. Perhaps outsiders would assume that after 16 years of living in Derry, she should have been desensitized to violence. Perhaps even Erin herself tried to tell herself that, complaining about everyone knowing everything about everyone and the Troubles in her own head instead.

Ambulance sirens went on and on in the distance while the girls were sitting in Erin's room silently.  
– So, are we going to study or what? – asked Michelle, her voice strong as always, but lacking her usual cockiness.


End file.
